Loners
by Starborne Chyck
Summary: AU fic, CC, Liz moves to Roswell and meets Max and the others for the first time, but its not long before they find out she's hiding something terrible


Max had always been jelous of Micheal and Maria, Iz and Alex. It seemed they were so meant for each other, Yet, he Max Evans had no one. He felt so alone with out someone to hold when things get tough, that is until a girl named Liz Parker entered his life... Part 1 "Hello, can you tell me how to get to the crashdown cafe please?" A soft voice behind Max made him turn. He couldn't help staring at the vision of beauty he saw in front of him. Snapping himself out of a nasty daydream that had popped into his head when he saw the girl, he stuck out his hand. "Hi, you must be new around here, I'm Max Evans." The girl shook his hand, sending sparks through both of their bodies, "I'm Liz Parker, and yes I just moved here, I'm going to be living above the cafe and managing it for money." Max couldn't help let out a startled reply, "Aren't you a little young?!" The girl just laughed, "I recently got emanctipated," her eyes clouded over, "That is after my foster parents were... died." "I'm so sorry..." "Its okay, Im used to loss, they were my seventeenth. Hello, I'm Liz Parker" the last part was directed at Maria as she bounced up. "Hello, I'm Maria, you're new right? Hey, Parker? As in the new owners of the crashdown cafe? Cool, so are you're parents going to be managing it?" "No, actually, I am, I'll be living on my own, so you guys can visit any time you like!" Max and Maria walked Liz to her new home and helped her settle in. This wasn't too difficult because all of her stuff was already there. "So, who are the workers in the cafe?" Liz asked and Maria giggled, "Actually, you're looking at them! Max, our friend Micheal, our friend Alex and I work there." Now Liz giggled, "So that makes me your new boss!" Max wasn't listening as the girls became friend, he was too busy staring at Liz's perfect body, perfect eyes, perfect lips.... "Max? Earth to Max!!" Max realized Maria had been talking to him. "oh, sorry Maria I was daydreaming, what were you saying?" Maria snorted and muttered under her breath, just loud enough for only Max to hear, "I wonder what about..." Maria smiled as her friend turned bright red. Liz looked confused, having missed that last comment. That night, Maria ended up sleeping over Liz's house, the two already becoming good friends. At one in the morning, Max's phone rang. Grumbling he picked it up, thinking 'Its gotta be Micheal!!' "Max?? Oh my god, Max, i'm so sorry!!" It was Maria. Max sat up. "What happened?" he asked "I told Max, I told... I'm so sorry it just slipped out, I'm sorry Max.." Max was confused "Told what?" "Max, Liz knows you, Iz and Micheal are...are not from around here."   
  
"Max, Liz knows that you, Micheal and Iz are...are not from around here" Maria told Max, needless to say Max flipped "WHAT?! What did she say, will she tell, is she going to avoid me now?" "That's the weird thing, all she said was 'That's REALLY cool. Don't worry I won't tell, I know all about secrets.' Then she fell asleep. I mean really, I FREAKED when I found out, I think she is hiding something." "Ok, calm down, emergency meeting NOW, ummm at Micheal's place." Max hung up, then quickly dialed Micheal and Alex, only telling them it was important and they needed a place where they won't have to worry about waking up the parents. "So what is SO important that we have to have a party at my place at ONE THIRTY IN THE MORNING?!?!?" Micheal asked, grumpily, once the five were settled in his living room. "Maria," Max glared at the small, blonde girl, who shrunk down, "Blabbed to Liz about, about US." Isabel was in Maria's face in a second. "You. Did. WHAT?!?!" She hissed. Micheal leaped up to protect his girlfriend at the same time Alex grabbed his around the waist and sat her back down. "Ok, we can't panic, we just have to make sure SHE never SLIPS." Max shot a meaningful glance at Maria on the word 'slips'. "Hey, I made a mistake!!! Its not like YOU aleins are perfect!!! After all it WAS Isabel who SLIPPED and told ALEX!!!!" Maria defended herself, then added as an afterthought, "And that turned out to be a good thing." The aleins understood her point, Alex had saved their butts more times then they liked to count. Before anyone else had time to put in their say, Liz walked in the door. "I won't tell so stop worring, you could of just believed me the first time I said it." she said then looked expectantly at Max. Max opened his mouth, but Micheal interuppted with, "How the HELL did you get here?"   
  
Part 2a "How the HELL did you get here?!" Micheal exclaimed and Liz looked peeved, "Well, what would you do if you found who you thought would be your best friend making secret phone calls at ONE in the MORNING?!?!" Then she turned and left, leaving the other five to turn back to Maria, who whispered, "There is no way she could have overheard without me knowing it, no way." The five broke up uneasily, curous and anxious about this new girl who seemed to know their secrets, but wouldn't tell any of her own. The next morning found Maria, Liz, and Max working the early shift in uneasy silence. After a few customers, though they silently forgave each other and the rest of the day was spent making jokes and laughing together like old friends. Liz felt bad to lie to these people who had been so nice to her, accepted her, but they would NOT be nice if they knew the truth, if they knew what had happened to- Liz's thoughts were cut off by Max talking to her, "Liz, do you have a pair of sissors?" Max asked staring at the girl. 'God, she is so beautiful, no, Maxwell you CANNOT get involved, you don't even know this girl' He thought. "Sure they're upstairs, in my room on my dresser, you can go get them." Liz echoed Max's thoughts nearly exactly exactly Max reluctantly turned away from Liz and headed upstairs. Entering Liz's room, he immediatly spotted the sissors. He turned to go back down, when a box in the corner caught his eye. 'That's strange, i thought we helped Liz unpack everything' He thought. Curiosly he wandered ove and opened the lid of the box. on the top was a bunch of upside down pictures and a journal. Lifting the pictures, he flipped them over so he could see them. With a start he dropped them down again. In the pictures were dead bodies, all with the silver handprint on them, just like the pictures Sheriff Valenti had in his file. Max grabbed the sissors and fled back downstairs. **Downstairs** Wistfully she watched Max head upstairs, she knew she couldn't get close to him, not after what happened to the others, she loved him too much for that. Michealwalked in the back door in time to see Max thunder down the stairs, a look of fear on his face. "Maxwell, what happened?" "Later." Max hissed as Liz walked into the back. "Oh, hey, Micheal, good your here, I need a break, I'll be in my room if you need me." Without waiting for a response she went upstairs. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully, except when Maria went upstairs to ask Liz a question. She found her bent over a journal, writing furiosly. When Maria said 'Liz?', Liz snapped the journal shut and hid it, almost guiltily, like she didn't want anyone to know about the journal. All this was discussed in yet another meeting of the aleins. "I have a feeling the journal is the answer to all our questions." Alex said after Maria and Max described what they had seen. "We need to read it" The others nodded in agreement. Maria looked thoughtful, "Hey, Liz did say she was going out tonight, something about driving out of town." "Good. Micheal and I will go tonight," he glared at Maria's pleading look, "No just Micheal and me, because if we...run into trouble we can always useour powers." Max was devestated at the tought of using his powers on Liz, sweet, perfect, beautiful Liz. "I'll inform you when she leaves." Maria got up and headed back to the cafe to hang out with Liz. True to her word, at around nine pm, Maria called Max's cell phone, telling him Liz had left and that Maria had gone home. Max and Micheal wasted no time, they drove to Liz's and climbed onto her balcony and through her window. They had just opened the journal when they heard a soft hiss behind them. They turned to see Liz, looking furious, "What. Are. You. Doing?!?!" she hissed and Micheal and Max backed away, only to find their backs were against the wall. "Liz, uh, I can explain..." Max stammered   
From Part 2a: Liz finds Max and Micheal in her room reading her journal:  
"Liz, uh, I can explain..." Max stammered  
  
Part 3  
  
"Well, you had better." Liz's voice had become a deadly hiss as she walked over and snatched the journal out of max's hands.  
"I, um, we, um, thought that,um..." Max stared helplessly at Liz. She made a face at him that said 'go ahead, continue, I DARE YOU' Micheal caught the look and stepped foward.  
"Are you hiding something, Liz?" he asked bluntly and was rewarded by matching glares from Liz and Max.  
Then Liz's face changed. To the two boys it looked as though she was going crazy. Really, she was having a mental battle with that little voice inside of her that always popped up when she was angry, and usually took control.  
'Go on tell them' It taunted her  
'You know i can't!'   
'Why not?'  
'Because then either they'll kill me or i'll kill them!!!'  
'So, kill them, you have the power!'  
"NO, I WON'T SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!" Liz yelled the last part of her argument alloud, then turned and stalked out of the room, leaving two very confused spaceboys. They let themselves out the window and hurried back to Micheals apartment, where the others were waiting.  
"Whats wrong?" Iz asked catching the looks on Micheal and max's faces.  
"She's crazy, man." Micheal said and Max whacked him  
"She is NOT crazy, just a little, um...disturbed"   
"What are you talking about?" Maria demanded walking over to the boys.  
"She came home for some reason..." Max began with a look at Maria, "And caught us looking in her journal."  
Alex looked more interested and stopped staring at Iz long enough to ask,  
"What happened?" Before Max could say anything Micheal said,  
"She went crazy." For some reason, Max still felt the need to protect Liz.  
"I said she is NOT crazy!" he yelled at Micheal, then calmed down and told the others exactly what happened,  
"I heard a sound and looked up to see Liz standing in the door way. She asked us what we were doing and Micheal asked if she was hiding something. She began, almost twitching, her expression changing as if she was having a conversation. Then she yelled 'NO, I WON'T SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!' and stalked out of the room. That's it." Everyone just stared at Max not sure of what to say.  
"Max, I'm sure that there is a reason for all this, I mean Liz is so nice and..." Maria's voice trailed off, and she stared at something over max's shoulder. He slowly turned to see Liz standing there.  
"I just wanted to apologize, Max, I was kinda upset before." Liz almost whispered. Max was taken aback, he had expected another attack.  
"Ummm..sure, well it was kinda my fault." Liz nodded at his response then turned to go.  
"Liz, wait!" Max called, and she stopped but did not turn around. "I'm worried about you Liz, are you ok?"  
Liz turned and Max was devestated to see that she was crying, tears making tracks down her beautiful face.   
"I'm...I'm F-fine Ma-ax" she choked Max put a hand on her arm and she didn't pull away. Feeling terrible for what he was doing, max connected with her. For a brief moment he saw inside her head, then she pulled away. She was not angry but exasperated.  
"Don't do that Max, you'll only hurt yourself." Without another word she left. Max turned to the others, reluctantly saying,  
"She..she is definently hiding something, i connected with her, and..." he trailed off not wanting to say any more.  
"And...?" Isabel pushed  
"Max, we can't help her if we don't know what's wrong." Maria's words weakened his resolve. Max sat down.  
"Her mind is a void, full of fear, she's afraid of herself, i'm not sure why, i didn't see too much."  
***At the crashdown at the same time****  
Liz sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face as she listened to Max describe what he had seen in her head. She had been stupid to think that Max's touch was to comfort her, because he cared about her. No, Max only wanted to get inside of her, find out all her secrets. Well she wasn't going to let him, not like all the others, because if he did...well she didn't want to think about that. The hurtfull words she had been called still burned into her mind, as well as each blow that had been aimed her way. She could still hear them yelling at her, 'FREAK, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!' And she had considered her, Mrs. Lestings, her mother, well Liz knew her REAL mother was dead, but she had imagined she would stay with Mrs. Lestings forever. But, no, each home she stayed at, they only kept her until they found out the truth then it was off to another home, with another Mommy and Daddy. Well, this time she would not let it ruin her life, Max and the others could never know. With a sigh she snapped off the connection with Max that had allowed her to listen to their conversation.  
  
Next Day......  
Maria walked into the Crashdown cautiously.   
"Liz?" she called and was surprised when Liz bounded down the stairs cheerily.  
"Hello, Maria!!! Whats up? Oh, is it time to open up already?"  
"Ummm, yeah, its me, Alex, and Micheal's shift today"   
"Ok, cool!"  
Over the next few weeks, the six grew closer, pretending that night had never happened, but the question still lingered at the back of their minds, 'What is Liz hiding?' They became best of friends and all were afraid to ask the question, scared of what the answer would be. The five still met late at night on the subject, though.  
"I don't think we should trust her." Micheal said at one of those meetings.  
"Why, not? She never told anyone about us!" Max, as usual, defended Liz. Micheal smirked,  
"Maxwell, just because you're in love with her..." he let his words linger and the others fought off laughter as Max turned bright red. It was true, though and Max knew it, he couldn't resist it, but why would someone as beautiful and perfect as Liz be interested in him? Little did he know she felt the same way about him, neither telling the other. Suddenly the door swung open, reveling Liz. She was a mess, her hair sticking up and clothes looking as if she had dressed in the dark in a hurry. Her face was flushed.  
"I need your help..." She pleaded then collasped to the floor.  
  
Auther:Elei-ena Evens  
Rating: PG-PG-13  
Disclaimer:Don't own nuttin but what I make up so don't sue  
Summary: AU, Liz moves to Roswell and meet Max and the others for the first time, but she is hiding something...  
  
  
From Part 3:. Suddenly the door swung open, reveling Liz. She was a mess, her hair sticking up and clothes looking as if she had dressed in the dark in a hurry. Her face was flushed.  
"I need your help..." She pleaded then collasped to the floor.  
  
  
Part 4a  
  
"Liz? Liz are you okay?" Max rushed over to the fallen girl closely followed by Maria. max attempted to get inside her to see what is wrong, but Liz pushed him back, regaining consciousness.   
"Back off Evans" Liz growled and stood up. max and maria backed up schocked, a moment ago she was pleading for help and now...  
"I've got things to do, I got to go." Liz turned to walk out, but Max grabbed her arm.  
"Liz, what is going on with you, you have to tell me."  
"I don't have to do anything, so back off!" she screamed and pulled out of Max's grip. Maria moved in blocking the doorway.   
"Liz, we're worried about you." she said  
"Tell us whats wrong" Alex added and Micheal led Liz over to the couch. She sat down.  
"I can't tell you." She said flattly, "You wouldn't understand"  
"Liz, give us a chance, we may be small towner, but we aren't completely idiodic" Max pleaded with a lopsided grin. Liz couldn'e help but smile back.  
"Are you impling that we are idiodic, maxwell?" Isabel stood up and walked over to her brother. The others laughed. Liz stood up and made for the door again. Maria got in her way.   
"No, liz I can't let you leave." Maria sighed  
"Maria move." Liz commanded in a deadly tone  
"No." Micheal moved and stood beside Maria, then max joined.  
"All of you MOVE NOW" Liz screamed   
"No, Liz I can't do that" Max told her, putting his arms around her waist. She shoved him away then hissed at Maria,  
"Last chance move now" Maria shivered but stood her ground. Liz shrieked in frustration and waved her hand. maria flew and hit the wall on the other side of the room, she slumped to the floor unconscious. Micheal ran over to her.  
"Oh, my god, Maria, what did i do? Maria?" Liz cried and backed out of the room. Then she turned and fled.  
Later that day.........   
Max entered Liz's room to find her back to him hastily throwing things into a suitcase.   
"Liz? Where are you going?" Max asked walking over to the girl. She turned around and it was evident that she had been crying. She sighed exasperated.  
"Max, didn't I tell you you will only hurt yourself?! Don't come near me."  
"Liz?...."   
"No! Don't you use those puppy dog eyes on me!!!" Then she was in max's arms and they were kissing. Gentle at first then passionatly. When they came up for air, Liz began crying again.  
"Liz, what is wrong? Tell me!" Max demanded. Liz's resolve weakened, how could she refuse someone so cute so handsome, so Max. He ran his fingers through her hair and she gave up trying to pretend he didn't effect her.  
"Max, I....we...I'm an alien Max." Liz told him and Max backed away in shock.   
  
  
Part 4b  
  
"What?! Why didn't you tell me before?!" Max saw there were tears in her eyes and put his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest and began to sob.  
"Because...becasuse..." she sobbed attempting to make words. Max began to smooth her hair speaking soothingly to her,  
"Shhh...shhhh, its okay Liz, its going to be okay." Liz's sobs subsided. She got herself under control enough to begin to tell him something.  
"Max, i'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you. I.-" Suddenly her head snapped up off his chest and she backed away from him, "Because I didn't want to get involved with the likes of you." she sneered  
"Liz?.."  
"Yeah, just count it on her to blubber all over the place, she is SUCH a HUMAN!!" Liz continued more to herself then to Max.   
"Liz? Who?" Max asked cautiously. She looked at him like he was a complete idiot.   
"Duh, Her-" She stopped and her face contorted into a look of pain. She grimced then fled the room with out another word to Max. Max stared at her retreating form astonished, hurt, and mostly confused. 'What on EARTH was that all about?!' he thought, then went to call Micheal.  
  
(On the Phone with micheal)  
"Micheal? Its Max"  
"Oh, hey, Max, what's up? How did things go with Liz? Is she...?"  
"She's an al-...uh, like us."  
"WHAT?!! But there were only...it's not possible...why didn't she tell us?!" Now Micheal was getting mad "And what the Fuck is her problem?!"  
"Call the gang, we got to meet, your place." Max hung up with out waiting for Micheal's response. Micheal stared at the phone in his hand. Max, his best friend, his BROTHER practically, Mr. Saint, had just hung up on him. 'Something must be seriously wrong.' With that thought Micheal called the others, who all but Alex came immediatly, it was Alex's shift. Max was the first to arrive, but he sat quietly in the corner until everyone else got there, refusing to speak. As soon as they did arrive, though, he relayed the events of that afternoon. The others were left in shock. Liz, an alien? Why didn't she say anything earilier? Were the main questions on everyone's minds, that is until Alex burst in. The door burst open, jolting the four from their thoughts.  
"Liz is gone!" Alex gasped  
TBC??? FEED BACK PLEASE   
  
  
  
Part 5  
  
"WHAT?! Where?" Maria yelled jumping up. Max ran for the door, but Alex blocked his way.  
"Wait, Max first read this, she left two notes. One for you and one for the rest of us. I went up to her room when it was time for her shift and found these." Max stopped trying to get by Alex and instead snatched the note from his hand. Opening it he read,  
  
Max,  
I have to leave. I can't explain it hurts too much. I do not want you to follow me, I can't handle it. I've always loved you and longed to tell you, but we could not get involved, not after what happened to the others. Not ever.   
  
Max began to shake slightly as he found out the woman he loved, returned his feelings, but did not want to be with him. He couldn't stand the thought of Liz in pain either. But what 'others'? Confused he continued reading, noting how the ink was smudged with tears.  
  
I am a threat to you, Isabel, Micheal, even Maria and Alex.  
  
Max started, how had she known about that?  
  
She is going to kill me. If I am near you, she will kill you, too, and i can't let that happen, our planet needs you. As much as I want to be with you, even if I survive this time, she will always be with me, she will wait for her chance and not give up, until we're all dead. That's why I have to end this life. If I have to die i am taking her with me. I wish things could have been different, that we could've been together. I Love you, Max, and always will. Goodbye.  
Love always,  
Elizabeth Parker   
  
Isabel watched as her brother read the letter, silence settling over the group. At times he looked pained or surprised, but when he finished, he looked up and Isabel saw her brother do something she'd never seen him do before. He cried. Micheal stared as their "Fearless Leader" wept. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder not sure what had just happened. Max jerked away. He slid out of micheal's grasp, dropped the letter to the floor and flew out the door.  
  



End file.
